


Coming to the Rescue

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: A Romance Made For the Movies [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Model!Meg, Multi, Polyamory, actor!ryan, cameraman!Gavin, famous au, homophobia/biphobia, it’s not too bad i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of Michael and Lindsay’s big 4th of July bash, a random reporter decided to be a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Turnfreewood celeb au prompt: The three of them are invited to a huge party (maybe a movie premier?) and alot of the people are cool with their relationship but some aren't and those who don't like it make sure that meg knows. Myb some paparazzi harassing her and Ryan and Gavin have to come and save her from the paparazzi/people's questioning (pretty much just protective Ryan and Gavin haha but we both know Meg can hold her own but sometimes it's ok to get rescued :3)
> 
>  
> 
> Fourth part of this au! How are you liking it so far?? I’m loving it! But- I’m running out of ideas! So if you have an idea, just put them in on my tumblr, geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes!

The first few months of being out about their trio-relationship were almost-smooth sailing. There were a few patches of rough waters when reporters decided to make up lies and then those lies spread so badly that people began to think it was the truth… That had been difficult to deal with.

But other than that, Gavin, Meg, and Ryan were one big happy love-fest (that was Gavin’s words).

They were as happy as can be in their LA home; where Meg was bustling around to keep the place spotless as she tried to stay fit between photoshoots, and Gavin was working crew for the movies Ryan acted for. One big happy relationship.

But there was a patch of rough waters in the middle of summer, on the night of Lindsay and Michael’s 4TH of July bash…

 

“Hey Gavvy,” Meg leaned close to her boyfriend’s ear so he could actually hear her over the bass-heavy music. “Can you get me another drink?”

Gavin licked his lips, his eyes moving over to his girlfriend. “Whatcha want?” He leaned in too, wanting her to hear him.

“Just a beer,” Meg’s hand slowly curled around Gavin’s wrist as their eyes met.

“Sure luv,” Gavin pressed a kiss right next to her ear before moving away; disappearing into doorway leading back inside the house, and into the crowds of people to find the kitchen.

Meg smiled at nobody, leaning against the railing of the patio, where she had moved out to after the smell of sweat and the heat of people became a little over-whelming. Sure, there was still a hefty amount of people outside and scattered across the large backyard, there was a breeze to keep the body heat away.

Her eyes went up to the night sky. There were no stars, all blocked out the lights of LA, but she knew they were out there. Letting out a soft sigh, she relaxed against the railing. It’d been a busy few weeks since she had two big shoots coming up, and both Gavin and Ryan got picked up by Burnie to work on some new movie. Between picking up her boyfriends from the set and exercising to keep herself fit, she had little time to relax like this. _(Sure, she could relax with her boyfriends, but like_ that _was going to happen_ ).

She heard someone clear their throat, and that’s when her eyes dropped from the blank, dark, indigo sky. For a second, she thought it was Gavin returning with another drink, or maybe Ryan finally appearing from the depths of the party. But in front of her was some man she’s never seen before- and judging by the camera around his neck, he was a reporter. How Michael had let reporters into his party, she had no idea.

“How can I help you?” Her voice took on a professional tone; some attitude that she used whenever speaking to reporters.

“I’d just like to ask about your… _boyfriends_ ,” the stranger said ‘boyfriends’ like it was something atrocious. Instantly, Meg knew this wasn’t going to go over well… but the nice side of her told her to at least _try_ and be nice.

So she didn’t let it faze her; she only nodded to say ‘go on’. And the reporter went on.

“Why?” That was all the reporter asked, and for a minute, Meg was slightly appalled.

“Excuse me?” She leaned forward a bit, resting her palms on the railing as her eyebrows furrowed. She was fairly confused by what the stranger meant; there were a lot of meanings behind that statement.

“I mean, why would you decide to be with two men? Isn’t that… _whorish_?” The reporter used that tone once again, and it made Meg sick to her stomach.

“Um, it’s not _whorish_ \- I’m in a happy relationship with two loving men. And I bet I’m in a better relationship than you will ever be in,” Meg spoke in a disbelieving tone as she shook her head a little. She was completely appalled by this, and sure, there was a handful of people who asked her these types of questions… but that was behind the anonymity of the internet- and certainly not in person!

“But how to you expect this relationship to last? You know you can’t get married, so why go on?” The reporter was not even hiding the disgust in his tone now.

“ _Excuse me_ , just because we can’t get married yet doesn’t mean I’m going to end the best relationship I’ve had. And for your information, it’s people like _you_ who keep us from getting married,” Meg defended bitterly, also not bothering to hide the sharpness in her tone.

The reporter was about to speak something else homophobic, lips parted, before there was a tap on his shoulder.

“Messing with my girl?” Saving the day, it was Gavin… and even Ryan in tow ( _Meg was too pissed off to be relieved that they had finally found Ryan_ ).

The reporter looked like he was going to shrivel up under the cold glare of Ryan, who was almost towering over the man. With three people all glaring at him, the reporter looked like he wanted to run and scream for his mother.

“How about you kindly leave before I need to do something drastic?” Ryan’s normally sky-blue eyes were dark with anger and the reporter happily scampered off. But like a light switch, the second the reporter had disappeared off the patio, Ryan’s eyes changed from dark and threatening to light and caring. He took his girlfriend’s face in his palms, forcing her to meet his eyes.

“Are you okay?” He said it like she’d been seriously injured, and it made Meg’s heart flurry a little at her boyfriend’s concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine- no wait, I’m good,” she corrected herself, nodding a little and looking into her boyfriend’s worried sky-blue eyes.

Gavin had moved closer to, laying one of his hands over Ryan’s. “What did he say?”

Meg shook her head a little, “just some bullshit about being with two _lovely_ men.”

Both of them groaned, completely in sync.

“Yeah, I know!” Meg let out a small laugh. “Just spewing some bullshit about us being together, and how we couldn’t get married.”

“You aren’t concerned about that…?” Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed, and for a second, he looked rather upset. But Meg was quick to chase the sadness away.

“Gav, Ry, we don’t have to get married. I’ll love you both whether we’re married or not,” Meg pursed her lips, glancing between both of her boyfriends. Both of them sighed a relieved sigh, and looked happy once again.

“I love you too,” Ryan whispered and all thoughts about being in the backyard of a massive party flew out the window when he lovingly pecked his girlfriend on his lips. Gavin’s kiss followed only a second later.

Meg laughed a little, and her lips slowly turned upwards into a smile. “Come on, instead of moping about some shitty reporter, we should be partying!”

Ryan’s hands slid away and went from her face straight to her hands. “Yeah, it’s time to relax a little. We can forget that jerk.”

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh, and he nodded, finally handing Meg the beer she asked for. Cracking it open, she smiled.

“Yeah, let’s enjoy ourselves tonight,” and her two boyfriends couldn’t agree more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t exactly stick to the prompt??? Like not enough protectiveness??? Whatever, but I’m sorry this took forever! I lost motivation, and then couldn’t find the time to write! BUT HERE IT IS! Enjoy as I work up yet another part to this AU!!!


End file.
